


i think i need a new town (to leave all this behind)

by void_fish



Category: Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/void_fish/pseuds/void_fish
Summary: [From Nick Leddy to Brandon Saad, 11.13pm, October 3rd]We need to talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so jenna and i wrote the beginning of this-- a couple of months after the leddy trade. that's how long this has been sitting in my wip folder. i have no excuses other than i'm the worst.
> 
> amanda held my hand through the bulk of this and bullied me into posting it. she's the best.

[From Nick Leddy to Brandon Saad, 11.13pm, October 3rd]

We need to talk.

-

[From Nick Leddy to Andrew Shaw, 1.43am, October 4th]

I fucked up

[From Andrew Shaw to Nick Leddy, 1.47am]

???

[Missed call from Andrew Shaw]

[Missed call from Andrew Shaw]

-

[From Andrew Shaw to Brandon Saad, 2.01am, October 4th]

hey did u nd nick fight tonight he just got home and wont talkt 2 me

[From Brandon Saad to Andrew Shaw, 2.02am]

We broke up.

[From Andrew Shaw to Brandon Saad, 2.04am]

what the fuck

[From Andrew Shaw to Brandon Saad, 2.04am]

seriously brandon what happened

[Missed call from Andrew Shaw]

[From Andrew Shaw to Brandon Saad, 2.07am]

brandon pick up the phone what the fuck seriously

[Missed call from Andrew Shaw]

-

[From a press release, 9am, October 4th]

The Islanders retooled their defence today, adding Boston veteran blue liner Johnny Boychuk and up and coming defenceman Nick Leddy from the Chicago Blackhawks.

[...]

Leddy, 23, had seven goals, 31 points, 10 penalty minutes and a plus-10 rating with the Blackhawks last season, his fourth with Chicago. Leddy was taken by the Minnesota Wild at No. 16 in the 2009 NHL Draft and traded to Chicago on Feb. 12, 2010. He was part of Chicago's 2013 Stanley Cup championship.

The Leddy trade also was a salary-cap move by the Blackhawks, who got under the cap by moving the remaining year on Leddy's contract. Leddy can become a restricted free agent July 1st.

-

[From a phone interview with Nick Leddy, 4.32pm, October 4th]

Yeah, I’m gonna be really sad to leave Chicago, it’s a great group of guys, I won a cup with them last year, but I’m excited to start fresh in New York.

_ Has anyone from the team reached out to you yet, welcoming you to the city? _

Yeah, Johnny [Tavares, Captain of the Islanders] sent me a text earlier telling me to let him know when I got into town, he’d give me a hand sorting everything out.

_ What are you going to miss the most about Chicago? _

[Silence]

_ Nick? _

I’m still here. Sorry. [clears throat] Everything, really. This is a special team, a special city. If I could stay, I would. But it sounds like the Islanders are building something really exciting, I’m excited to be a part of it.

-

[Tweeted from @shawz15er, 12.25pm, October 4th]

Wishing a great friend and great teammate the best of luck in his new adventure! Will miss seeing yah everyday @ledpipe08

[Tweeted from @BenASmith12, 2.45pm October 4th]

@ledpipe08 Good luck in New York, buddy! Chicago’s gonna miss you, Leds!

[Tweeted from @bbicks29, 8.15pm, October 4th]

Miss you @ledpipe08!!! Good luck in NYC!

-

[a voicemail on Brandon Saad’s phone from 7.04am, October 5th]

I guess you’re still asleep. I-- I’m at the airport. I don’t really know why I’m calling. I just- wanted to say goodbye, I guess. [Silence] They’re calling my flight now. I should go. [Pause] You know I never wanted it to go like this, B. I’m sorry. I have to go now. I’m just-- Sorry.

-

[in the drafts folder of Brandon Saad’s phone, 2.03am, October 6th]

i would never break up with you because i got traded, nick. it doesn’t matter how sorry you are. i don’t care.

[in the drafts folder of Brandon Saad’s phone, 2.07am]

you broke my heart, nick.

[in the drafts folder of Brandon Saad’s phone, 3.04am]

i miss you so much it hurts.

[from Brandon Saad to Nick Leddy, 4.47am]

I’m sorry too.

-

[from Nick Leddy to Brandon Saad, 8.20am, October 27th]

Happy birthday, B.

-

[Missed call from Brandon Saad, 2.58am, October 28th]

[Missed call from Brandon Saad, 3.01am]

[Missed call from Brandon Saad, 3.05am]

[Missed call from Brandon Saad, 3.07am]

[from Brandon Saad to Nick Leddy, 4.13am]

i miss you do much i dont no what to do anymor

[Missed call from Nick Leddy, 7.45am]

-

[from Andrew Shaw to Nick Leddy, 2.03pm, December 12th]

dinner 2nite!!! bringing the guys! no bailing!

[from Nick Leddy to Andrew Shaw, 2.05pm]

What would you do if it turned out I had plans tonight?

[from Andrew Shaw to Nick Leddy, 2.06pm]

r u kidding????? ud bAIL, its THE GUYS

[from Nick Leddy to Andrew Shaw, 2.14pm]

I’m kidding, Shawser. I’m free. I’ll make reservations.

[from Andrew Shaw to Nick Leddy 2.17pm]

[string of emojis]

[in the drafts folder of Nick Leddy’s phone]

Is Brandon going to be there?

[from Nick Leddy to Andrew Shaw, 2.28pm]

Can’t wait. See you soon, bud.

-

[written on a piece of paper crumpled in the bin, next to an empty condom packet, 8am, December 13th]

I’m sorry I’m leaving before you wake up. I can’t look you in the eye when I say goodbye.

[written on a piece of paper crumpled in the bin, next to the first note. It has been scribbled out.]

I love you. Still. Always.

[written on a piece of paper pinned under a cup of tea, still hot]

Good luck tonight. B.

-

[ [Tweeted from @MarkLazerus ](https://twitter.com/MarkLazerus) , December 13th]

Halak denies Saad on a quick breakaway. #Blackhawks

[from Nick Leddy to Brandon Saad, 11.14pm]

Nice steal.

[from Brandon Saad to Nick Leddy, 12.01am]

Would have been nicer with the goal.

[from Brandon Saad to Nick Leddy, 12.17am]

It was good to see you.

-

[from Brandon Saad to Nick Leddy, 1.14am, December 23rd]

Rmemeber that night in mexico with the tequila shots??

[from Brandon Saad to Nick Leddy, 1.16am]

Sex on the beachh

[from Brandon Saad to Nick Leddy, 1.18am]

theres no beaches in long islan

[from Brandon Saad to Nick Leddy, 1.30am]

Do u even miss me

[from Andrew Shaw to Nick Leddy, 1.32am]

sorry. took his phone. no more texts. nite bud

-

[tweeted from @thescoreNHL, February 24th]

Islanders sign Nick Leddy to 7-year contract extension worth reported $38.5M 

[Brandon Saad is calling]

‘ _ Seven years. Congratulations _ .’

‘Hey, Saader. Thanks.’

_ ‘You sound happy.’ _

‘I am.’

_ ‘You weren’t happy in Chicago.’ _

‘No. I wasn’t. You know that. You also know that you weren’t the reason I was unhappy.’

‘ _ Do I _ ?’

‘You also know I hate phonecalls, B, can’t we--’

_ ‘Can’t we what?’ _

_ [Pause] _

_ Nick. Can’t we what?’ _

‘I wish I could see you.’

_ ‘You broke up with me.’ _

‘Did you want me to stay sad all this time, B?’

_ ‘That’s not fair. That’s not fair and you know it.’ _

_ [Pause] _

_ ‘I don’t know why I even called.’ _

‘No, Brandon, it’s-- it’s so good to hear from you.’

_ ‘You don’t have to lie to me, Nick.’ _

_ [Pause] _

_ ‘I’m happy that you’re happy. Really.’ _

‘If I’m going to tell the truth, so do you.’

_ ‘I am.’ _

‘You’ve never been able to lie to me, B. Please don’t start now. Not with this.’

[call ends]

-

[from Andrew Shaw to Nick Leddy, 4.06pm, March 4th]

saaders sad and idk how 2 fix him

[from Nick Leddy to Andrew Shaw, 6.43pm]

What am I supposed to do about it?

[from Andrew Shaw to Nick Leddy, 7.01pm]

:(

-

[A letter addressed to Mr Brandon Saad, 639 W Grace St, Chicago, dated March 5th]

I tried sending this as an email, but I kept hitting the x instead of the send. I figured at least this way whether I send it or not, I’ll have it in my hand.

Here goes.

I [crossed out, illegible] miss you. I’m sorry. I was scared. I’m kind of scared writing this. Can you tell my hand is shaking a little bit?

Breaking up with you was the worst decision I’ve ever made. I thought it would make things easier, if I pretended I didn’t [illegible] care about you.

I’m sorry. I don’t know what else to say. I know you’re probably tired of me saying it, but I am. I’ll say it every day for a hundred years if I have to.

This is getting kind of dramatic. I just [crossed out]

Write me back? Or call me. Something. Please.

Nick.

-

[Missed call from Brandon Saad, 10.14pm March 9th]

[From a voicemail on Nick Leddy’s phone]

Are you okay? Twitter said you got hurt. I didn’t see anything, but. I hope you’re okay. I-- got your letter. I read it. I kept meaning to call, and then-- tonight. Call me back? Unless you’re concussed. Please don’t be concussed though, that would suck. I’m rambling. I’m gonna run out of time. I miss you. I l-

[voicemail full]

-

[From Nick Leddy to Brandon Saad, 9.01am, March 10th]

I’m okay. Not concussed. Shoulder thing. Two weeks.

[From Nick Leddy to Brandon Saad, 9.04am]

I’m glad you got my letter. I was worried.

[From Nick Leddy to Brandon Saad, 9.07am]

I miss you, too.

-

[from Nick Leddy to Brandon Saad, 5.12pm, March 17th]

I’m watching the game from my couch. The guys can never know, but I’m rooting for you.

-

[A voicemail from Brandon Saad to Nick Leddy, 11.17pm, March 24th]

I’m sober. Andy told me I should start by saying that. He’s-- I’ve said a lot of dumb things this season when I’ve been drinking, I guess. I don’t know why we keep missing each other like this. Bad timing, I guess. Anyway. I’ve been thinking about your letter for-- since I opened it. I want-- Let’s try again, Nicky. I don’t want any more apologies. We’ve both said and done--

[A voicemail from Brandon Saad to Nick Leddy, 11.21pm]

I don’t know where you are, but if I have to do this whole thing over half a dozen voicemails I will. I’ve said a lot of things this past year where I’ve tried to hurt you. And I’m sorry. That was-- wrong. I regret a lot of them. And I think you have the same regrets. Let’s-- let me come back, please. I want to try again. I’d rather have you a thousand miles away than not at all.

[A voicemail from Brandon Saad to Nick Leddy, 11.24pm]

Tell me honestly that you don’t still-- love me, and I’ll stop. We’ll see each other twice a year, and I’ll do my best to make you look stupid on the ice. I-- I guess that’s all I have to say. Call me back? I’ll be awake for a couple hours.

[From Brandon Saad to Nick Leddy, 12.34am]

confession: started drinking. please come home this summer.

-

[Missed call from Nick Leddy, 1.48am]

[Missed call from Nick Leddy, 1.49am]

[Missed call from Nick Leddy, 1.50am]

[From Nick Leddy to Brandon Saad, 1.52am]

Yes.

[From Nick Leddy to Brandon Saad, 2.01am]

I-- There are playoffs, but after that, then. Yes.

-

[Tweeted from @NYIslanders, 7.07pm, April 27th]

FINAL: Caps 2, #Isles 1

[From an article on NHL.com]

The  [ New York Islanders ](http://islanders.nhl.com/) started the 2014-15 season as one of the hottest teams in the NHL, but their struggles down the stretch cost them home-ice advantage in the Eastern Conference First Round against the  [ Washington Capitals ](http://capitals.nhl.com/) , and Washington won 2-1 in Game 7 at Verizon Center on Monday to eliminate New York.

It was the eighth straight playoff series loss by the Islanders, who last won a series in the Patrick Division Final in 1993, when they defeated the  [ Pittsburgh Penguins ](http://penguins.nhl.com/) in seven games.

The loss Monday ended the Islanders' 43-year run at Nassau Coliseum. They will play their home games at Barclays Center in Brooklyn beginning next season.

-

[From a screenshot of an email from United Airlines, from Nick Leddy to Brandon Saad, 3.04pm, April 28th]

Thank you for your purchase. Your flight from La Guardia Airport to O’Hare on April 29th, 2015, has been confirmed.


End file.
